The Kingdom Keepers Help the Other Kingdom
by JezaBelle7
Summary: There aren't only Overtakers at Disney! The Keepers are called to Universal Studios to help defeat the Overtakers there, with the help of Wayne's good friend, Lyle. Read to find out what crazy adventures they have going on rides, meeting characters, and battling the UOT's!


**Hello, everyone! This is my first story ever on FanFiction, so I would be happy to hear your feedback! Enjoy Chapter 1! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANY part of the Kingdom Keepers series, Disney, the Harry Potter books, or Universal Studios Florida (obviously).**

The morning sun streamed through the windows and onto Finn Whitman's cereal bowl as he sat down to breakfast. His mom hummed idly as she poured him a glass of orange juice, which he accepted reluctantly.

"Finn, you don't have to be so upset that we chose to go to Universal this weekend instead of Disney." she complained, "I thought that we all needed a break from Disney for a day."

"_Mom…_" he protested.

"Or a _night_…"

Finn gave in.

"Fine." he sighed.

Finn never liked fighting with his mom. When he had first discovered that he could "cross over" as his hologram that he had modeled for what seemed like forever ago, he lied to his mom about his injuries from his dangerous overnight adventures in the parks. That had caused an awful tension between the two in which Finn tried to avoid at all costs. He was glad that she was on his side now and wholeheartedly supported the Kingdom Keeper's cause. Even though he may not have wanted to admit it, Finn was exited to go to Universal. Their family was going to visit the Wizarding World of Harry Potter for the first time, and Finn was downright exited. He was a _huge _fan of the books and the movies, and was happy to visit a theme park where people weren't trying to kill him every two seconds. Finn was looking forward to the day ahead of him. It was going to be fun!

The Whitman family passed through the turnstiles and into Islands of Adventure with smiles on their faces. On their way to the Port of Entry gift shop, Finn caught some familiar faces at the corner of his eye.

_No, it couldn't be…_ he thought.

Just to make sure, he turned around to find Maybeck, Willa, Philby, Charlene, Amanda, and Jess standing by the door to the gift shop. He excused himself quickly and ran up to them with curiosity.

"Finn, where have you been?" asked Philby, "You were supposed to meet us here an _hour _ago!"

"What? Really?" he replied.

Willa stepped forward, clearly annoyed by now from standing in the hot Florida sun for too long.

"Wayne told all of us to meet each other here today specifically at _two-o'_-clock. It's _three-o'-clock."_

"He said that it was urgent." Charlene added.

"Um-he _never_ told me that." Finn complained, "Well, it's good that I'm here anyways. Where do we need to go?"

"Into The Hog's Head."

The seven keepers ran to the Hog's Head, fueled by suspiciousness and curiosity. When they arrived at the restaurant, they stopped dead at the sight of it. An old wooden bar stood to their right, with strange drinks from the books stacked up in barrels and bottles of all kinds behind the counter alongside a giant hog's head. To their left, tables were spread across the room near a fireplace decorated with names of young wizards etched onto it. The place looked as if it had jumped right out of the book and into the park. A man wearing a blue button-up shirt waved them towards him from a booth near the bar. He was quite tall, and clearly lean from walking across a crowded theme park all day. He wore glasses over his chocolate brown eyes, and his short black hair was interrupted by the occasional gray hair. The keepers all sat at the booth, eager to find out what adventure awaited them.

"Hello…" Finn said.

"Are you guys the Kingdom Keepers?" the man asked.

"In the flesh!" Maybeck answered.

"Who are you?" Jess asked, clearly a little frightened.

The man pointed to his employee name tag.

"My name is Lyle." he answered, "And I'm a good friend of Wayne's. You see, I talked to him about the problem that we are having over here at USF, and he said that you guys were experienced and could help."

"What problem?" asked Finn.

"It's almost exactly like the one you guys are having over at Disney. You see, there is a group of Overtakers here at Universal that wish to take over our park. I'm sure you all are familiar with who the leader of the Overtakers here is…"

"Voldemort?" Willa gasped.

"The very same."

"So what do we do?"

"Stop them, the same as you are doing over at Disney. I would suggest that you should try to gain some allies first. Go on rides. Meet good characters and befriend them. Then, contact me so I can inform you on where your efforts are needed."

Lyle handed each of the keepers a strip of paper with his phone number printed on it. He stood up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and catch the Frog Choir. Good luck to you all."

With that, he left.

"Ok, then." said Finn, "Who would you like to meet first?"

All of the keepers smiled and said the same thing in unison.

"Harry Potter!"

**Well, that's the first chapter! I hoped you like it! Stay tuned for the next chapter and post your comments below! Also, if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me! **


End file.
